Justin Bieber
Justin Drew Bieber est né le 1er Mars 1994. C'est un chanteur, musicien, auteur-compositeur-interprète et acteur canadien. Biographie Justin Bieber est né le 1er Mars 1994 à Stratford en Ontario. Il est le fils de Patricia "Pattie" Mallette (qui avait 18 ans lorsque Justin est né) et de Jeremy Jack Bieber. Sa mère l'a élevé seule avec l'aide de ses propres parents mais Justin a gardé contact avec son père qui s'est remarié depuis. Justin a donc un demi-frère prénommé Jaxon et une demie-soeur prénommée Jazmyn. Il apprend à jouer de la guitare, batterie, trompette et du piano seul. Vie personnelle Sa petite amie était Selena Gomez Anecdotes *Il est ténor, sa voix couvre deux octaves, une note et un demi-ton. *Sa chanson Beauty And A Beat a été utilisée dans le quatrième volet du jeu Just Dance. *Ses fans sont nommés Beliebers. *Il a participé à l'oeuvre caricative We Are The World en aide à Haiti. *Une rue de Forney, ville du Texas, porte son nom. *Il est gaucher mais ca ne l'a pas empêché d'apprendre la guitare avec une pour droitier. *Il est accro aux jeux vidéos et aussi à Temple Run. *Sa couleur préférée semblerait être le violet (sous réserve). *Il adore le football mais étant canadien il fait du hockey dès qu'il peut. *La première fois qu'il a embrassé une fille c'était pour un pari où il a gagné 10 $. *Avant ses 12 ans il avait déjà appris à jouer de 4 instruments. *Sa carrière est dûe au hasard: sa mère avait posté une vidéo de son premier concours de chant pour que les membres de sa famille n'ayant pas pu venir voit malgré tout sa prestation. *Sa chaîne Youtube porte le nom de Kidrauhl qui a été choisi par son père: Rauhl est le nom du personnage principal d'une série de livres appelé "l'épée de la vérité", il a ajouté Kid devant puisque c'était pour son fils. *Il déclare en 2011 être contre l'avortement et que l'orientation sexuelle est un choix personnel. *Il n'est pas intéressé par la citoyenneté américaine et critique le système de santé américain en faisant l'éloge du système canadien. *Ses chansons Baby, Somedy To Love et Boyfriend (en mash-up avec Boys de Britney Spears) figurent dans la série musicale Glee. *C'est lui qui a le plus de vues sur Youtube si on rassemble toutes ses vidéos (plus de 3500000 vues, c'est-à-dire plus que Rihanna). *Il fait partie des égéries de la marque "Eleven Paris". Discographie EPs 'My World (2009)' right|200pxCet EP sorti le 17 novembre 2009 atteint la 1ère place des charts canadien et la 5ème du US Billboard 200. Le premier single One Time arrive 29ème du European Hot 100. One Less Lonely Girl exclusivement sur Itunes arrive dans le top 30 des charts belges et allemands. Love Me est le premier single promo de cet EP, il arrive 65 et 71 dans les charts australiens et du Royaume-Uni. Favorite Girl, second single promo arrive 15ème au Canada, et 26ème aux Etats-Unis. #One Time #Favorite Girl #Down to Earth #Bigger #One Less Lonely Girl #First Dance (feat. Usher) #Love Me Bonus tracks #Common Denominator #One Less Lonely Girl Albums 'My World 2.0 (2010)' right|200pxIl s'agit de la deuxième partie du premier album de Justin intitulé My World. Il est sorti le 17 novembre 2009 aux Etats-Unis et 'est vendu à plus de 4 millions d'exemplaires.'' Baby'', Somebody to Love et U Smile constituent les 3 singles de cet album. #Baby (feat. Ludacris) #Somebody to Love #Stuck In The Moment #U Smile #Runaway Love #Never Let You Go #Overboard #Eenie Meenie (feat. Sean Kingston) #Up #That Should Be Me 'Under the Mistletoe (2011)' right|200pxCet album sorti le 1er novembre 2011 est consacré aux traditionnels chants de Noël. A travers le monde il s'écoule à plus de 2 millions d'exemplaires. Une version deluxe sort comprenant Fa La La à capella, Silent Night, Pray ''et ''Someday at Christmas. #Only Thing I Ever Get for Christmas #Mistletoe #The Christmas Song (feat. Usher) #Santa Claus Is Coming to Town #Fa La La (feat. Boyz II Men) #Christmas Love (feat Usher) #All I Want for Christmas Is You (feat Mariah Carrey) #Drummer Boy (feat. Busta Rhymes) #All I Want Is You #Christmas Eve #Home This Christmas 'Believe (2012)' right|200px #All around the world #Boyfriend #As long as you love me #Catching feelings #Take you #Right here #Fall #Die in your arms #Thought of you #Beauty and a beat #One love #Be alright #Believe Édition Limitée right|200px #Out of town girl #She don't like the lights #Maria Compilations 'My World Acoustic (2010)' à venir... 'Believe Acoustic (2013)' à venir... Récompenses et Nominations 2010 *Teen Choice Awards: Meilleur Artiste Masculin *Teen Choice Awards: Révélation Musicale Masculine *Teen Choice Awards: Meilleur Album Pop de l'année pour My World 2.0 *Teen Chocie Awards: Star Masculine de l'Eté *MTV Video Music Awards: Révélation de l'année *MTV Europe Music Awards: Meilleur Artiste Masculin *MTV Europe Music Awards: Meilleur Artiste MTV Push 2011 *NRJ Music Awards: Révélation Internationale de l'année 2012 *Kids' Choice Awards: Chanteur Masculin *American Music Awards: Artiste de l'année *American Music Awards: Meilleur Artiste Masculin de l'année Galeries Justinbieber.jpg Katy Perry and Rihanna and Justin Bieber.jpg|Avec ses drôles de dames (Rihanna et Katy Perry) Justin Bieber Selena Gomez.jpg|Avec Selena Gomez phone 001.jpg phone 024.jpg phone 047.jpg phone 076.jpg Vidéos Clips My World thumb|left|270px|One Time My World 2.0 thumb|left|270px|Baby ft. Ludacris thumb|right|270px|Somebody To Love ft. Usher Under The Mistletoe thumb|left|270px|Mistletoe thumb|right|270px|Santa Claus Is Coming To Town thumb|right|270px|All I Want For Christmas Is You ft. Mariah Carey thumb|left|270px|Fa La La ft. Boyz II Men Believe thumb|left|270px|Beauty And A Beat ft. Nicki Minaj thumb|right|270px|Boyfriend thumb|left|270px|Never Say Never ft. Jaden Smith thumb|right|270px|As Long As You Love Me ft. Big Sean Autres thumb|left|270 px|That Power (Will.I.Am feat. Justin Bieber) Références *Une partie des anecdotes: ici Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Masculins Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Musicien